


Lionheart

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lazy Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can I show you that I can mean more to you than just your student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

Is it so wrong to love someone you’re so close too? You blinked as you kicked a stone. Lionheart was such a brave strong cat. He was smart and loyal. His whole life was for the clan.

You admired this. You even loved him for it, but it was apparently odd… So what if he was seasons older than you? You wanted to be there for the tom, considering he was such a brave and trustworthy tom to be around.

Plus he’s a great teacher, in your own perspective and you sighed heavily before you rolled in the dirt to face the other direction. There had to be something you could do. He kept pushing you away it seemed and before now you wondered if he knew or was just figuring you were acting like a kit.

With a small sigh you looked up as footsteps approached. Blinking a few times you turned your attention up to Tigerpaw. He should be getting his warrior name soon. Then you would have to wait another half moon. It was infuriating really. That we was going to be a warrior before you, anyways. Otherwise the brooding tom wasn’t so hard to be around.

“Still upset about yesterday?” He was almost sneering and you hissed back. Ears down you narrowed your eyes at Tigerpaw.

“Maybe, what’s it to ya?” You sat up ruffling your pelt out in a bit of anger before lashing a paw out. Though you didn’t have your claws out as you did so.

“Move on,” You rolled his eyes before you huffed and struck him in the rib a bit harshly.

“What are you telling me there is someone my own age interested. I mean, no offence Tigerpaw, but I sort of hate you.” Your eyes narrowed as he smirked. He was the only other apprentice right now. Everyone was either older than you, or younger than you. Plus the kits were a bit too annoying for your taste, and that would really just be weird.

Though, what was really the problem in loving your mentor? They are the one’s teaching you, so you know them best out of the whole clan! Then there was also the fact that you told him just about anything. Not having many others in the clan about your own age being the fault of it. The queens offered to speak with you, but it was mostly back and forth banter about silly things the kits did, or if their little ones would sit still long enough they could actually sleep.

So, you sort of gave up on that, and there was no way in the Dark Forest you were going to Tigerpaw for advice. He would probably just say to toughen up and get your tail in gear. He wasn’t exactly the comforting type…

Still your ears turned towards the highrock as Bluestar yowled for the clan to join them. With a few blinks you turned to Tigerpaw who was seeming to gloat in himself. It was suddenly obvious why he had approached you. He was becoming a warrior.

The only good thing about it though, was you wouldn’t have to listen to his snoring at night anymore.

As the ceremony ended you huffed slightly as Tigerclaw was invited to sit with some of the other warriors, before he got to move into the warriors den. A bit of annoyance ruffled your pelt before you got up and went to your own den. And, technically it was your den. It was all yours. Plus, you sort of gave off that, ‘I’m proud to have a den to myself’ look as you walked. Head held high, with a tight jaw and stiff stance.

Though as soon as you hit your nest, you sighed in defeat. First Lionheart had completely dejected you, saying you should stop chasing his tail for the fact you were too distracted to train properly. And now you felt even more alone now that Tigerclaw wasn’t in the den. It’s just… Not fair! So what. What does age have to do with anything. When it hit you! You blinked and sat upright taller, sheer joy running through your paws at the thought and you rushed out of the den. Nearly running into Bluestar as you did so.

“[Name]paw, where are you going?” She asked as you gave a quick apology.

“To train! You called running for the entrance. “I’ve got to catch up somehow!”

The leader was left slightly baffled before she smiled wider, and turned for the warriors gathered. Lionheart had just told her he was afraid you would never really grow up. And this, made Bluestar believe he just didn’t wait long enough. You were going to be fine.

You had gotten the idea that anyone could train as fast as they want. They just need to want the goal hard enough to succeed quicker. So, with your head held high, you began jumping, leaping, scratching and any attack you could think of at some logs. After a while of doing so, you switched to combos and other attack formations.

The moon was rising higher in the sky as you went back to camp. Though you blinked and pulled yourself away from the thought of a nest to sleep in, and went to collect moss. Once you had a few bundles of moss, you were walking back, when cobwebs caught your attention. Making a mental note, you rushed back to camp, snuck in by Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf's den, deposited the moss near by, and left again.

Running back out of the camp, you found yourself the cobwebs, and grabbed a stick. When you were a kit, you had been obsessed with the thought of being a medicine cat until discovering how bad you were at memorizing the names and such. Plus the clan already had two full time working medicine cats so it was okay. So stick between your teeth, you wrapped the webs around it and hunted for some more.

Returning to camp was easy, though it was hard to get the stick through the thorn tunnel. Once inside again, you looked around and made sure no one was up. Setting the stick down by the medicine den, you dragged yourself to your nest. The tiredness was finally setting in, and you slept soundly until being awoken but a sharp jab to the ribs.

It didn’t feel like you had slept very long and you opened your eyes to see Lionheart. He waited a moment before you yawned and blinked. It was still dark outside.

“Dawn patrol.” He said before walking out of the apprentices den, and you fallowed. It was more than difficult not to drag your paws as you walked, and your legs told you not to, but you still suggested hunting on the way back to camp. Almost everyone had caught something, and you had gotten a plump mouse. You were happy about it too, the dumb thing was too slow to get away from your drowsy paws when you leaped.

Getting back to camp, there was some confusion and it didn’t take long to figure out where it originated. Spottedleaf was trying to figure out who had gotten them moss and cobwebs, while a smile grew on your muzzle. You were going to be very busy the next few nights.

Within eight sunrises, you had helped out just about everyone under the cover of night, and everyone had known it was you by the third. Mainly since you were tired most of the time, but you were still functioning on the hopes that Lionheart would notice you were… Growing up. Bluestar had even said if you kept doing things like these, she may even think about giving you your warrior name a bit early.

This sort of reward is what you were going for, but it just made you all the more energetic and ready to go. Ready to face the world and finish this self proclaimed race. In a whirlwind the day you were getting your warrior name came up much faster than you hoped. You were jumpy and excited, and even more upbeat than usual. Considering you got a full night of sleep last night since everything was done before paw, and you finished all your duties.

“I can’t believe it!” You were dancing around on your toes as you patrolled the windclan border. You were jumpy and happy and excited at all once when suddenly you went very still. Everyone in the patrol was confused, and Lionheart nudged you gently with his paw.

“[Name]paw… What’s wrong?” He asked slowly and you pointed ahead. There was scraps of eaten birds and mice all over the place. Fresh too. The patrol moved on word and as you approached the kills, you could clearly smell windclan on them. With a confused mew you backed up and turned trying to see if there were any other culprits to the crime when some bushed moved and three windclan toms stood before you. Blinking slowly you hissed and saw two of them had their jaws full of prey, and in a heartbeat the rest of your patrol was with you.

It didn’t take much longer for the fight to commence. Prey was stamped and ruined, underbrush was flattened, and the fight was vicious. Still it was over just as quick as it began as Lionheart congratulated you and the newly apprenticed Darkpaw. Though, Darkpaw flicked his tail as you didn’t reply. The world was suddenly spinning and you coughed slightly. It was hard to breath.

“Go get help,” Lionheart said and Darkpaw hesitated slightly before he rushed off through the brush. As Lionheart gripped your scruff, your legs buckled making him carry your whole weight at once.

“Hurts…” You got out, and it was true. The pulling of your scruff hurt the wound in your neck, and he set you down. It was all so sudden. He was apologizing and licking your fur. Trying to get you to stay conscious but your blood was soaking into the ground by now, and Lionheart was shaking as he knew moving you too much would be back, and pulling your scruff would make breathing even harder.

“I - I pushed you away… I’m sorry.. I should have listened to you and it’s too late to tell you how proud I am.. Too late to say I love you too.” He whispered as you smiled. It wasn’t grim or even sad but you looked at Lionheart, shakily moving so you could nuzzle him.

“It’s… okay. Because one day… We’ll see each other… in Starclan…” With these words you closed your eyes letting the stars guide your path. Being a warrior suddenly, didn’t matter.


End file.
